I d die for you
by sammynanci
Summary: Los hermanos van a una cacería que parece de rutina a pesar de que el Apocalipsis está en plena marcha encontrándose con "algo" que pondrá a prueba una vez más su lealtad,su amor,su confianza y todo lo que necesitan uno del otro. Brotherly love, angst, hurt y abrazos asegurado!
1. Prólogo

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **Acá estoy para cometer la locura que les mencionaba en el capítulo de Never say Goodbye (para la que no lee ese fic y este es el primero que lee escrito por mí debo aclarar algunas cosas)**

 **Locura porque últimamente me está costando horrores poder llevar un ritmo coherente entre publicación y publicación (o sea no tardar una eternidad)**

 **Locura porque lo publiqué antes y después lo borré porque no podía llegar al final, perdía mis musas.**

 **Locura porque soy fan FAN-recalco-del hurt Sam/protective Dean y en este fic ¡sí! ¡leyeron bien! HAY hurt Dean/protective Sam pero-acá debo ser completamente sincera-LO VOY A CAMBIAR,jajajajaj. Es que había empezado esta historia por una amiga que ya no tengo, la vida nos ha separado por otros caminos, no sé si algún día recuperaremos la amistad debo decirlo, pero no podía dejar que la tristeza por eso me impida continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Por ello decidí volver, cambiar un poco el rumbo de esta historia. Pero, no se desilusione la fan Dean que entre a leer por el hurt Dean del anuncio del fic, va a seguir así, tengo hasta el capi 8 escrito y sigue siendo Dean el principal problema en esta historia, jajajaja.**

 **RESUMIENDO: será hurt para los dos! Muhahahahahah *comienza la risa malvada porque les dejo un prólogo con una extensión de una hoja de Word, jejeje* Pero para que no comiencen con las maldiciones les digo que el capítulo uno lo publicaré el martes (es que les voy a dar tiempo para dejar reviews, jijijiji)**

 **Ahora sí, acá comienzo, no sin antes aclarar (como cada vez que publiqué un fic nuevo)**

 ***Que los muchachos Winchester no son míos-por desgracia-que publico sin fines de lucro, etc, etc.**

 ***Que este fic está ubicado en la temporada cinco después del episodio My bloody Valentine (5X14 para ser más precisos)**

 ***Que nuevamente el título de este fic es de una canción de Bon Jovi (y para el que lee por primera vez sepa que tengo más esperando para publicar por culpa de títulos de sus canciones, jajajaj)**

 ***Y que espero al menos tres reviews para no ofenderme y no publicar más (*palmada en la nuca a mi gemela malvada* jajaja) De nuevo, aclaro para la que no me conoce que tengo un lado chantajista y un lado emo que pide disculpas y ayuda para no demorar entre publicación y publicación.**

 **Lamentablemente, no me da el cuero para dedicarme a la escritura-o sea el talento, jajajaj-por lo que debo trabajar de otra cosa y dedicarme a esto como un hobby. Por eso, sean buenas conmigo, y si me ayudan con unas palabras de aliento mucho mejor.**

 **Ahora sí, dejo de molestar con tanto blah, blah y acá va el capi, ojalá les guste.**

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooo-**

 _ **Prólogo:**_

 _ **El susurro del mal**_

 _ **Quizás haya sido el miedo casi palpable que percibía en la penumbra de la habitación lo que lo despertó. La debilidad que lo había estado persiguiendo desde hacía unos días le dificultó el sólo hecho de abrir los párpados y, cuando sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron a la tenue luz que se filtraba, se incorporó en la cama sintiendo como el movimiento le llenaba la frente de perlitas de sudor.**_

 _ **Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para al menos conseguir enfocar alguno de sus sentidos se concentró en lo que finalmente había conseguido despertarlo. Un murmullo apenas audible podía escucharse desde la habitación contigua a la suya y algo le dijo que ese susurro siniestro había trocado el refugio apenas seguro al que habían llegado después de la precipitada partida del motel en una trampa mortal.**_

 _ **Los vellos se le erizaron y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, el corazón palpitando enloquecido retumbó con fuerza en sus costillas haciendo zumbar sus oídos, las luces titilando brillaron delante de su brumosa mirada confirmándole la presencia demoníaca.**_

 _ **Con dificultad, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para no mirar la habitación girar locamente a su alrededor, se puso de pie y luego de un momento tambaleante caminó muy despacio apoyándose en la pared, mordiendo sus labios para que no se escuchara el quejido de agonía que quería escapar por su garganta, el muchacho se acercó a la puerta entreabierta que separaba ambos ambientes y su corazón dio un vuelco estremecido cuando escuchó en medio de esas voces inquietantes la familiar voz de su hermano.**_

 _ **Por un breve instante una ola de terror lo invadió y una garra helada de horror le apretó el pecho al pensar que iba a ser la última vez que escucharía al chico. Rogando internamente que los demonios acabaran con él primero para no tener que ver como perdía a Sam y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo levantó con dificultad su mano derecha empujando lentamente el picaporte de la puerta para intentar interponerse entre la muerte y Sam aunque eso fuera un patético intento de protección no iba a dejar que lo que había pasado entre ellos fuera más importante que seguir haciendo lo que había hecho toda su vida.**_

 _ **En las buenas y en las malas ser el hermano mayor de Sam era algo que nunca cambiaría por nada.**_

 _ **Tratando de imprimir a su nublada mirada la misma determinación que sentía en su pecho fijando la vista en la puerta que, entornada como estaba, dejaba entrar el resquicio de luz que había visto titilar intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer de bruces al suelo para poder entrar cuando, contra todo lo que esperaba y antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso hacia el interior, el frío glacial del miedo se tornó en un dolor caliente y agudo que casi corta su respiración cuando escuchó claramente a Sam que decía**_

 _ **-No le hagan nada a mi hermano-y fue en ese segundo cuando la angustia de Dean encontró un pequeño alivio**_

 _ **-"Todavía le importo"-pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de encontrar el equilibrio que estaba perdiendo en medio del dolor que le paralizaba el cuerpo.**_

 _ **Pero ese breve respiro se trocó en espantosa agonía cuando su hermano pequeño agregó**_

 _ **-Yo me encargaré de matarlo.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 **Ejem, ejem, sí, cliffhanger aquí, corto porque es necesario, me odiarán, lo sé, pero no quedaba remedio porque sino lo que viene no sería lo que viene (wtf? ) Ya entenderán cuando lean, o no, les aviso que estamos por entrar a un mundo complicado (mi cabeza es uno de ellos, jejejej) y que soy maquiavélica y me gusta seguir el hilo de la serie, o sea la trama, pero que me gusta mucho más complicarles las cosas, escribir sobre lo que me gustaría ver y no lo hacen, sobre lo que me gustaría escuchar pero no dicen y enhebrar escenas perdidas en escenas que sí pasaron en la serie así que para la que tenga fresquito en su mente cada temporada: tranquila, todo empeorará antes de mejorar, jajajaj y para la que no tenga fresco nada le recomiendo al menos ver el episodio mencionado y si pueden algunos videos en youtube sobre el drama del brotherly love que tantas queremos ver y NOS DAN MUY POCO *malvados escritores!***

 **Desde ya aclaro que yo escribo sobre eso, sobre ELLOS, hermanos antes que nada y que never, jamás de los jamases escribiré destiel (ni cualquier cosa terminada en tiel, jajajaj) ni wincest, etc.**

 **Quiero, extraño y necesito mucho más brotherly love del que nos dan en la serie así que por eso preparen pañuelos, algo para bajar el azúcar en sangre o un peluche para abrazar porque angustia habrá, enojos habrá, peleas habrá, dolor y heridas también (sino no sería hurt, jejjeje) pero lo que más habrá es AMOR de hermanos, ese amor puro y sacrificado que hizo que amara esta serie más que a ninguna en mi vida y la que hizo que lleguemos a la temporada doce y quizás más.**

 **Por ellos, y para la que aún ama eso de Supernatural, no voy a dejar de escribir.**

 **He dicho! Jajajaj**

 ***perdón el divague, es que tengo sueño, son más de las dos de la mañana, jjejej, Ah, aclaro de paso, soy argentina***

 **Saludos a todas!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaaa! Un día después de lo que dije es perdonable, no? Jijiji ;) Es que cuando me di cuenta que hoy era el día del amigo (un día después de cuando dije que iba a publicar el capítulo 1 me dije: Hoy, que mejor que publicar hoy como regalo por este día, en especial a mis amigas:**_

 _ **Inugami: gracias por los reviews, sé lo liada que estás y me alegro por ello y sabes que espero ese "pan" bajo el brazo para seguir con las buenas noticias**_ __ _ **y no precisamente para que lo cortes con ese cuchillo que estás afilando para mí (buaaahhh) jajajaj, menos mal que te conozco y sé que amas mis locuras (me encantó lo de alocada amiga, jajajaj)Así que deseándote un FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO! acá dejo el capi 1 y salgo a escribir en Word el capi 8 de Never porque en papel ya está escrito! *iujuuuuuu* -ahora espero no tardar mil años en terminarlo,jajajaj-**_

 _ **Un abrazote gigante y ojitos de cachorro para que puedas leer y comentar prontito. Chuik!**_

 _ **Maybis swetie 12: Niña, me has emocionado con tus reviews, en serio, me encantaron tus palabras, eres muy dulce y esas bendiciones a mí y mi familia han llegado a mi corazón por lo que me gustaría llamarte mi amiga también (si eso te parece bien) Me hizo reír también cuando mencionas que lo miras a escondida (ya demasiada obsesión? Jaajaj, a mí me pasa lo mismo con mi hijo, me reta y me cela por Sammy jajajja pero como soy la madre no me puede prohibir nada,jajajaj) Eso que encontrarme fue el día más feliz de tu vida fue como Wau! Sólo con ese review puedo considerarme feliz, al menos le doy a alguien lo que yo también quiero ver y me alegro mucho que coincidamos en eso. Prometo mandarte un mensajito por la página, debí hacerlo antes, pero soy muy vaga cuando me conecto, jejeje, es que me distraigo con descargas de música, series y leyendo otros fics, entre todas las cosas que hago (lo sé, quisiera que el día tuviera mínimo cinco horas más, jajaj) Besotes y FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO**_

 _ **Agus: Amiguitaaaaaa! Feliz díaaaaaaaaaa! Tus mensajitos por whatsapp me encantan como siempre lo han hecho, no nos perdamos durante tanto tiempo, lo prometo yo también, te dije, si ves que tardo me pegas un buen reto y vuelvo, jejeje, tengo twiter, pero face lo borré del celu y sólo lo miro en la tablet de vez en cuando. Si querés seguirme te paso el mi Besotes!**_

 **Bueno, a todas las demás personas que han comentado en algún momento esta u otras de mis historias y me sigue en la oscuridad del fandom (wtf? Jajaja) también les deseo lo mejor y que disfruten este fic (les advierto desde ya que tomen algo para apretar porque se pone muy angst jijiji muhahahhahaah-mejor la risa malvada que el ji ji-En fin, dejo de divagar y se los dejo**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Un caso de los nuestros  
**  
 _ **3 días antes. Rivertone, Wymonig  
**_  
El cielo terriblemente encapotado que los había acompañado en las últimas tres horas de viaje amenazaba con descargar una torrencial lluvia de un momento a otro pero, finalmente, el Impala del 67´ había estacionado frente a un modesto motel de carretera en la llamada Avenida Pershing de esa pequeña ciudad de apenas diez mil habitantes que hasta hacía pocos años había sido nada más que un tranquilo pueblo turístico hasta que el descubrimiento de una veta minera de carbón la había convertido en poco tiempo en una ciudad un poco más urbana y en continuo crecimiento.  
Después de que el imponente auto negro encontrara un lugar vacío cerca de la puerta del administrador del lugar los hermanos Winchester descendieron del vehículo, aliviados de encontrar un resguardo del aguacero que comenzó a repicar con fuerza en el techo del Chevy negro tan pronto estacionaran en la cochera. Luego de registrarse y de que ambos se turnaran para una ducha caliente para quitarse el frío que el agua helada había calado hasta sus huesos mientras descargaban los bolsos del Impala los dos ya estaban cómodamente instalados en su cuarto que era bastante cómodo y amplio, aunque horriblemente empapelado con grandes flores amarillas sobre un fondo verde en todas las paredes de la habitación.

Y a pesar de saberse relativamente a salvo en ese motel como tantos otros por los que habían pasado los hermanos todavía no entendían como habían ido a parar a ese lugar para investigar unas muertes sospechosamente sobrenaturales, un caso como en los viejos tiempos, cuando el Apocalipsis estaba en plena marcha sobre la Tierra. En realidad el que no entendía era Dean quien ya estaba harto de darle vueltas al asunto, aburrido de ese ensayo de ciudad donde no hacía más que llover en las cuatro horas que llevaban allí desde que entraron al cuarto y cansado de ver a su hermano sumergido en varios libros y con unas cuantas páginas de Internet en la pantalla de su portátil abiertas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya no aguanto más esto!-protestó finalmente luego de varios minutos de bufidos constantes, paseos por la habitación, ojeadas por arriba del hombro del menor para espiar que era lo que estaba mirando con tanto interés que no sólo no se dignaba a responderle sino que además ponía los ojos en blanco, también por enésima vez, gesto que fastidió aún más a Dean que ya completamente cabreado se plantó frente a su hermano deteniendo su caminar de león enjaulado-¡Sam!-casi le gritó.

El chico levantó la mirada para encontrar el ceño fruncido y los puños crispados de su impaciente hermano mayor.

-Dean-respondió con calma-Te escuché la primera de las diez veces que dijiste que no aguantas más pero tenemos un caso de los nuestros aquí. Lo sé, estoy muy seguro-le afirmó.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no salimos de esta habitación desde que llegamos?-se exasperó el rubio.

-Es que ya entré en los archivos de la morgue, en los registros del único hospital y ya analicé la base de datos-Dean arqueó las cejas en expresión de sorpresa. Todavía no se acostumbraba a lo inteligente y eficiente que podía ser su hermanito en el manejo de esas máquinas-Ya hace un rato largo que te lo dije-agregó Sam sin tono de reproche al ver que su hermano no le contestaba.

El menor estaba consciente de que el enérgico cazador siempre dispuesto a salar, quemar y borrar de la Tierra a toda criatura maligna desde hacía un tiempo largo que pasaba la mayor parte del día con una expresión triste, cansada, con una actitud ausente, con la botella de whisky al alcance de su mano y una frustración llena de desesperanza que hundía sus hombros más de lo que intentaba disimular.

Años de observar a quien pasara con él las veinticuatro horas del día desde que tenía memoria le habían preparado para eso

 _ **-"Salvo por los años en Stanford"-**_ reflexionó con tristeza el joven cazador.

Lo conocía mejor que nadie y lo necesitaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir por lo que la mayor preocupación que el chico sentía en esos momentos, más que el hecho que estuviera bebiendo más de la cuenta, era que, al mirarlo a los ojos, su hermano desviara la mirada lejos de él como si ya no pudiera verlo directamente sin traicionar esos sentimientos que trataba de ocultar a pesar de que sus ojos verdes más opacos de lo que nunca había visto le gritaban mejor que las palabras que Dean estaba peor de lo que aparentaba.

Nunca, aún después de haber visto a su hermano atravesar la muerte de su padre o en esos días dolorosos de la cuenta regresiva hacia el infierno hubiera imaginado que ese verde vibrante al que estaba acostumbrado, ahora casi sin brillo, lo angustiaran y asustaran más que saber que era el recipiente del ángel del mal que había liberado ese noche nefasta en el convento abandonado.

No podía encontrar la mirada que su hermano mayor acostumbraba a darle, la que le decía que él siempre tendría fuerzas para todo, que iba a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, la mirada que le aseguraba que siempre iba a estar ahí para cuidarlo. Ya no veía esa confianza, esa seguridad que siempre le transmitiera con esa fuerza que destellaba en sus ojos verdes y a la que desde muy pequeño recurría en busca de consuelo y protección cuando las pesadillas o la tristeza lo acosaban para así encontrar el solaz que sólo su hermano le brindaba y, para colmo, las palabras que alcanzara a oír cuando el Jinete del Hambre estaba tocando el pecho del rubio aún retumbaban en sus oídos causándole el mismo dolor que cuando las escuchó

… _ **"Muerto. No sientes nada porque ya estás muerto por dentro"…**_

También sabía que su posterior desintoxicación había quebrantado aún más el alma de su hermano y siendo éste un suceso tan reciente no pudo menos que sentir una intensa sensación de culpa y miedo de que, lo que sea que Dean estuviera pensando, sólo hiciera que lo perdiera de nuevo.

 _ **No quería perderlo, no podía. Sabía que no lo resistiría si así fuera.**_

-¡Sam!-exclamó Dean reclamando con un tono grave la atención de su hermano-¿En qué te quedaste pensando? ¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos de ciervo asustado en medio de la carretera?

Ante la comparación el menor de los Winchester no pudo menos que echarse a reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. A su vez, el rubio lo observó reír unos segundos y sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa complacida.

Al fin podía verlo con el semblante más animado y no con esa palidez mortal que tres días de una desintoxicación llena de temblores, alucinaciones y fiebre le habían dado. Pasándose una mano con firmeza por el cabello trató de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza para no permitir que esa sensación de angustia que aún perduraba en su alma provocara esos momentos sentimentales que desesperadamente estaba tratando de evitar.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no develar sus pensamientos y contribuir a agrietar aún más la fragilidad con la que estaba sosteniendo los sentimientos hacia su hermano desde que comenzara el maldito Apocalipsis y la posibilidad de perderlo en las garras del más poderoso de los males le estuviera quitando la fuerza y la confianza que saberse unidos siempre le había dado.

Y para colmo de males estar investigando un caso de porquería a menos de una semana que dejaran el cuarto seguro era lo que lo tenía de un humor de los mil diablos.

-Bueno, dejemos a un lado las bromas y repíteme lo que descubriste Sammy-dijo finalmente el rubio para alejar esos pensamientos que lo habían estado acosando.

El chico dejó de reír y enderezándose en la silla giró la pantalla de la portátil para que Dean pudiera ver las macabras fotos de la morgue y los reportes del hospital.

-Hace dos semanas tuvo lugar la primera muerte sospechosa-comenzó a relatar Sam-Mark Connors, 34 años, soltero, ingeniero, gozaba de buena salud y de repente comenzó a manifestar síntomas tales como sudoración, palidez, mareos, palpitaciones, alucinaciones, según consta en los registros del hospital al que recurrió en busca de ayuda. Los estudios que se le realizaron-continuó el menor mientras que Dean tomaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado-no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, ninguna enfermedad cardíaca ni neurológica. Pero, a pesar de eso, cuatro días después de la primera consulta fue hallado muerto completamente disecado en su departamento.

-¿Disecado?-repitió Dean asombrado-¿Cómo una momia?

-Una momia es embalsamada Dean, no disecada-le contestó el menor con una sonrisa a la que el susodicho recibió con el ceño fruncido.

-A ver sabelotodo ¡Ilústrame!-le dijo irónico-¿Qué diferencia puedes ver si los dos están muertos, secos y arrugados como pasas?

-Es que para embalsamar, y que el cuerpo quede así como dices, se retiran casi todas las vísceras, excepto el corazón y los riñones-su hermano puso cara de asco y Sam continuó sin poder evitar otra sonrisa divertida-Después se les extrae el cerebro por la nariz y se llena el cuerpo de un tipo de sal llamada natrón, se los unta con resina y…

-¡Uff! ¡Basta Sammy!-se quejó el rubio-¡Me estás mareando con esa explicación complicada así que no me quiero ni imaginar la de la disecación! ¡Mejor dime quién encaja dentro de los posibles atacantes y vamos a patear culos feos! ¡Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento!-exclamó parándose de prisa para tomar su bolso con las armas.

-¡Despacio Dean! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Todavía no sé qué o quién puede estar haciendo esto!-le dijo rápidamente a fin de evitar la salida de su hermano quién ya se estaba preparando para dejar la habitación-Podrían ser tantas cosas, lo sabes-agregó parándose delante de su hermano, deseoso por alguna extraña razón que Dean no saliera del alcance de su vista-Todavía no encuentro a una criatura que encaje con el patrón-reflexionó mirando con rabia la pantalla de la portátil mientras el rubio lo miraba con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿También encontraste un patrón? ¡Si todavía no salimos a investigar a ningún lado ni a entrevistar posibles testigos!-exclamó sin poder evitar la mirada de incredulidad teñida de orgullo por ese chico que cuando se ponía en modo investigador a veces lo dejaba con la boca abierta.

-Sólo lo deduje de la lista de víctimas que ya te había leído en el auto ¿No lo recuerdas?-le preguntó el castaño frunciendo las cejas mientras volvía a sentarse frente a la computadora portátil.

-Es cierto, a veces creo escuchar un molesto zumbido pero se soluciona cuando subo el volumen de la radio-dijo sarcástico.

-¡Dean! ¡Deja de hacer bromas!-se molestó finalmente Sam-Yo también estoy aburrido de estar acá pero tenemos que seguir investigando.

-¡Lo que tendríamos que estar haciendo es buscar a los demás Jinetes que nos faltan a ver si detenemos este lío que causaste!-reclamó el mayor más enérgicamente de lo que pretendía y de inmediato se reprendió a sí mismo por lo boca floja que era, realmente no quería decir ese reproche con ese tono duro sobre todo cuando él cargaba con gran parte de la culpa en el comienzo del lío apocalíptico.

El menor lo miró dolido acusando en su mirada el impacto de las palabras de su hermano pero, consciente de que Dean hablaba empujado por la angustia e impotencia que se dejaba traslucir en su cansada mirada y, además, al ver la inmediata expresión arrepentida con la que el mayor lo miró sólo bajó la vista y le contestó

-Lo sé, Dean. Día a día me castigo de formas que ni te imaginas por lo que pasó-en ese momento el aludido lo miró tristemente y algo asustado por la implicación que esas palabras podrían tener-Pero no quiere decir que no voy a seguir luchando aunque tenga que entregar mi vida a cambio para poder arreglarlo-concluyó el castaño con firme determinación y un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Mejor dime cuál es el patrón que descubriste-pidió Dean ansioso de cambiar de tema. No creía poder soportar una sesión de charlas sentimentales en el estado de angustia y desesperanza en que se encontraba.

No iba a dejar que la coraza que lo estaba protegiendo a duras penas se quebrara como el cristal al que le apoyan un gran peso que lo resquebraja poco a poco y, tal como si fuera ese cristal, Dean sentía que todo lo que les estaba pasando, el destino que no pidieron, la posibilidad de perder a Sam en las oscuras garras del mal más poderoso al que se hubieran enfrentado y la ausencia de un Dios en el que nunca confió, pero al que sin embargo le había jurado lealtad, estaba agrietando cada vez con más dolor lo que quedaba de su alma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Buenoooo *silbando bajito se retira***_

 _ **No!**_

 _ **Antes les digo: Les avisé o no les avisé que es muy angst este fic? Muhahahah Sí! Leerán angustia por partes iguales, se habrán dado cuenta, ambos hermanitos sufrirán angustias y sustos y….lee si quieres saber qué más.**_

 _ **Y también deja algún lindo comentario de lo que esperan en los próximos capítulos (no vale spoilear la que ya lo leyó cuando lo publiqué por primera vez antes de que lo borre por supuesto, jajajaj)**_

 _ **Nos vemos muy pronto!**_

 _ **(y ya aprendí a no decir cuando para evitar que me odien por las demoras *_* )**_

 _ **Abrazos desde Argentina para todas/os los que estén leyendo! Bye!  
**_


End file.
